Samhain Island
by Ventusio
Summary: For MuffinGirlBethan halloween contest (if I'm not too late). The thousand sunny is heading for Samhain island but the trip takes longer than expected and the food provisions are running low. On top of that we have disappearing crewmembers and a pumpkin scarecrow. There is some light ZoSan (but only up to kissing). Disclamer: sadly One piece belongs to Oda and not to me.


"Sanji I'm _hungry_!"

"Shut up Luffy, you just had lunch!"

"But I'm hungry _again_"

"Lunch was only an hour ago!"

"That was an entire hour? Sanji I'm hungry! Make me some meat!"

"If you want some meat, You'll have to catch it yourself. Our stores are pretty low"

"If I catch a big fish, then I can have some meat? Yosh!"

Luffy grinned and ran off. Sanji sighed and turned back to the dishes.

"Oi Cook!"

The chef turned to the previously asleep swordsman that was leaning against the wall.

"What is it Marimo?"

"Haven't you send Luffy fishing every day these past two weeks?"

"Yeah, so? He should start doing something to keep up with his own maintenance. And this way he stops bothering me for maybe another hour"

The Marimo smirked. "Nothing cook, but maybe you should be more careful. Else he might start to figure out your big distraction plan."

"Luffy? Nah"

"Anyway, we've got an hour right?" Zoro advanced upon the chef, pushing him with his full body against the counter.

"I don't have time for this, you shitty bastard. I have to finish doing the dishes, make some snacks for the girls while fighting off Luffy and start on dinner! Not everyone has the time to laze around like you do Moss-head" He physically pushed Zoro off, but there was a twitch in the blonds mouth.

"C'mon Sanji"

"No Marimo"

Zoro breathed into Sanji's ear "Are you sure?"

Sanji shivered "Maybe if you help me out, I have some time later"

"Ugh" Zoro stepped away. "Dishes right?"

A towel smacked Zoro on the head. Sanji smirked "yep!".

XxX

Dinner was the fish that Luffy had caught a few hours earlier. It had a bit of a sinewy structure but Sanji had cooked it so it was delicious anyway although a bit tough to chew. Chopper had gotten some vegetable dish made from frozen goods.

Smacking at a thieving rubber hand, Zoro turned to the navigator "How long until we reach the next island?"

Nami shifted in her seat. "Shouldn't be long, couple more days maybe?"

"What? You're not sure? You all-knowing seawitch."

A foot connected with Zoro's head. "Be more polite to Nami-san!" a voice shrieked. The cook, he should've known. "What? Cook! I just asked a question."

"Like hell you did! Stupid moss-ball!"

"Actually we should've reached Samhain island five days ago" Nami's voice cut through the argument. "I don't know what happened but the distance just seems to increase instead of declining."

"How long until you think we'll reach the island?" Sanii asked

"Three days. Maybe a week." Nami tilted the end of her words as if they were a question.

"Do you know anything about moving islands Robin? Or Samhain in particular?"

"Not much, I've read that it is famous for its black soil that is very fertile, it's often used as fertilizer. But farming on pure black Samhain soil is not done because it stains the leaves of plants black and dyes their fruits a bright shade of orange."

"Very island must be a sight to behold with that colour scheme."

Zoro wanted to take his last piece of fish but couldn't. "Luffy!"

"What Zoro? You weren't eating it anymore!"

Zoro just sighed. Sanji usually had seconds on the counter anyway.

"Hey Curly, seconds?" Sanji turned to the swordsman with a frown o, his face.

"No seconds marimo"

"What?"

"You heard me, learn to protect your food a little better. Or do you want me to do it for you as well?"

"What? Stupid eyebrows"

Luffy stared at Sanji is complete horror "What Sanji, no seconds? What about thirds? I'm HUNGRY!"

"No seconds Luffy! I need to space out the remainder of the supplies, unless you want me to start on the emergency food supply?" Was it Zoro's imagination or did Sanji's eyes really turn towards Chopper?

"But Sanji, I'm hungry!"

"Then go catch some more fish!"

After Luffy stopped nagging, almost two hours later, he did get the fishing gear out again and started fishing, or tried to anyway. No fish were caught that day despite real efforts.

XxX

A few days passed and every day they had smaller and smaller portions of food. Each dish started to contain a big part of 'catch of the day' if there was one. Apparently this part of the grand line almost held no fish, at all! The cook had even cooked that slimy eel fish, normally he'd have just called it too bony and 'not worth the trouble'. The crew was almost always hungry now. But no-one complained after seeing Sanji's face. His eyes were sunken and there were worry lines marring his forehead all the time. He was most concerned about this of them all. Zoro watched the cook counting the inventory again. He'd been doing that after every meal. Sanji started whispering something about emergency food.

Zoro stayed behind and when the others had left, he sat next to the cook on the floor.

"Cook, it's ok. We can go a while without food, if need be."

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. "I'm the chef Marimo. My job is to provide the crew with the sustenance they need. I'm failing in my job."

What was the cook saying? "You're not failing in your job Sanji. You're doing the best you can. And if worst come to wors, we can go without food. No-one blames you. You are trying your best to keep the crew healthy"

"What does that have to do with anything? I need to check something." Replied Sanji. He grabbed his inventory list and stroked Zoro's hair while going outside. Zoro left the galley as well a few moments later. On the lawn he saw Sanji talking to Chopper and Franky. Zoro checked the horizon, no land in sight.

"WHOAA! I got something!" Luffy yelled. Sanji was on him in an instant. Zoro had never seen the cook move that fast, even in battle.

Luffy and Usopp hauled the catch in. Zoro had never seen the cook that excited over a fish. He was literally jumping up and down and pushing everyone to get a better look. You'd think it was a keg of booze they'd hooked or something.

"Whaat? What is that?" Came the surprised exclamation of Usopp. "Sanji can you cook it?" Luffy asked.

Sanji's face contorted in disgust. "That is totally useless!" said the cook. But when Zoro came over to see, the cook was now looking at it as if he was thinking up ways to actually cook it.

It turned out to be something ragged and orangey. It was a very old pumpkin with a cut-out face, a hat and some rags that were supposedly to resemble clothes. The pumpkin head could have been edible at some point, more like a hundred years ago. Now however it was just dried out and browned in places. The clothes were also in tatters.

"G G Guys.. I think I'm coming down with the Icantbeonashipwithevilscarecrows-itis! Let's just throw it overboard."

Hmm; the cut-out face could be a bit scary looking, Zoro supposed. At least to scaredy-pants snipers. Its eyes were uneven in size and the teeth were very detailed and shaped pointy and long. It looked like it would bite you at any moment. Stupid pumpkin.

"It's SOOOO COOL. Let's keep it!"Luffy looked at it as it was the one piece or something. But he always looked like that at new stuff.

In the meantime the rest of the crew had also come to take a look at the thing. "Ew it's so dirty! What is this?" Nami asked

"I think Navigator-san that it is a Jack-o'-lantern. In old folklore Jack-o' lanterns are told to contain the spirit of a man named Jack who was denied either entry to heaven or hell. Doomed to wander around the earth for eternity."

"SOOO COOOOL! We'll definitely keep it!" Luffy immediately picked the thing up and babbled about a place to set it up. Usopp went along while trying to convince him to throw it away, going on about his very life-threatening whatever-disease.

"Robin" Chopper said "Isn't it also said that a Jack-o' Lantern protects against evil spirits?"

"Yes Doctor-san, but some say that this happens because it contains an evil spirit itself. The spirit of Jack who went mad after so many years of imprisonment."

Chopper shuddered. "EHHH! Then shouldn't we get rid of it?"

"It's just a story" Robin turned away "But then again all stories possess a core of truth, else, where would they come from?"

Zoro walked away too. He didn't care what they did to the stupid pumpkin thing. If it brought trouble he'd deal with it. If it didn't, why worry?

Sanji on the other had was still standing there and staring at nothing. But he had a defeated look on his face. He was muttering something to himself and then suddenly he shuffled away.

XxX

Zoro was training with his barbells when the call for dinner came. Considering the idiots had stopped fishing after the pumpkin-stickman had been found, dinner would probably not fill his empty stomach. He was right. The shitty cook had only made some kind of fish broth. There were not enough vegetables in it to even call it soup. It still tasted ok, but nutrionally it was almost zero. You could easily tell how bad it was by the atmosphere. The galley was not the raucous affair it usually was when everyone was inside. They all just sat and ate. Luffy only seemed to put up a token effort at stealing peoples' food. They really needed to find land soon.

Brook spoke up. "Nami-san have you seen any sign of land yet?"

"NO! IF I HAD ANY IDEA WERE THE ISLAND WAS WE WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE ALREADY! STOP BOTHERING ME!" Nami was heaving and shaking.

"Whoa! Calm down little sis! It was just a question."

"Don't you think I've been looking for the island every day now! We should have been there already! I don't know what went wrong, ok!"

"It's alright Nami-swan! We'll manage! I have faith in you!"

Nami looked Sanji in the eyes. Her face void of the usual deviousness.

"I'm sorry Sanji-kun. I know that you try your best, I'll try harder too." Then as if she hadn't dropped the most giant bombshell she just walked out of the room. Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook and also Sanji were still trying to pick their jaws up from the floor. The cook was actually surprised by Nami's actions? There was some common sense left in him! After a while you do start to doubt.

The cook stammered at the closing door "Of course Nami-san, I'll try harder too."

Dinner ended quickly after that.

Sanji stayed in the galley, counting the supplies again. Zoro stretched himself out on deck next to the galley's door. Sanji came outside after a frightfully short amount of time, a smoke already lit and in his mouth. Zoro opened an eye. "Oi Cook! How bad is it?"

"What Moss? Scared I won't have enough fertilizer for you?"

"Cook, tell me" Zoro would have none of the bullshit right now.

"I will be able to serve breakfast tomorrow"

"That it?"

"Breakfast Marimo, nothing else" his voice was devoid of any emotion. That alone spoke volumes.

XxX

The night came and Zoro was on watch. For the first time he was not able to sleep. He just kept thinking about what the cook had said and the way he'd said it. Nothing else.

There was a loud pounding sound coming from down below. Zoro tried to find the source of the pounding. Then the pounding was accompanied by splashing. Could that be a fish? It probably was a fish! Zoro grabbed Wado and climbed down from the crow's nest. He ran to the side of the ship and jumped in the water.

Where was the splashing coming from? Zoro swam around for a bit but couldn't find anything. Why did the night have to be so damn dark anyway? After a fruitless search were he almost lost the sunnt twice, Zoro climbed back up the ship. He really wished he could have caught a fish, any fish. Sanji had been way too emotionless, he'd become more and more cold over the past few days. If they didn't have food soon…

XxX

The night passed by without further incidents and morning came. Most of the crewmembers were hanging around on deck when a delicious smell reached their noses (whether they had one or not Yohoho!). What was going on? Everyone ran to the galley. Luffy was first, of course. He stormed into the galley yelling MEAT at the top of his lungs. Everyone just piled up behind him, staring at the table. On said table were bowls filled with rice, seaweed and something meaty looking? What?

"Food Sanji! You found food? Is it mystery food?" The captain was already lunging for the table but was immediately restrained by the chef.

"Yeah Luffy, I came across some food"

"How so cook-san?" said Robin, who was also having trouble keeping her eyes of the bowls.

"ah" Sanji seemed somewhat lost for words. "well…" All eyes turned to him now. "I couldn't sleep last night and then I heard some splashing outside so I went to investigate. Apparently some fish had gotten lost. I cooked it."

Everyone's stomach grumbled. On cue Sanji ushered everyone to the table. This must have been a first, Sanji having to usher people to the table. Zoro started eating, This tasted really good, the fishy bits were practically meat. What was this fish? He was about to ask, but then noticed something.

"Where's Chopper?" he asked his crewmates. Everyone just gave a blank look.

"I haven't seen him yet" Franky said.

"Probably because the shitty cook hasn't made him a bowl" Zoro smirked.

"What?" Sanji turned to stare at the indeed empty tablespot before Chopper's seat.

"Go make him something, I'll get him. Zoro said as he stood up. Little critter was probably in the infirmary. After having passed Franky's and Usopp's workshop, the aquarium room, the bathroom and the map making room he finally arrived at the infirmary. Why did they build it so far away anyway? "Yo Chopper! If you don't come soon, there won't be any rice left for you!" he announced while entering the Chopper-less infirmary. Wait, were is he? "Chopper? Where are you?". Maybe he's gone up already? But wouldn't he have passed him by then? Well, he did seem to know a faster way to the deck then Zoro did. So could be. On his way up, Zoro did check every room he passed. But found no Chopper.

On deck he did find a spot of reddish grass, but that was probably where the cook had first gutted the fish thing. He went back to the galley.

"So Chopper I've got some rice for you!" Sanji said while turning around. "Huh Marimo? I though you would go and get Chopper?"

"Can't find him"

"You're sure you checked the infirmary right? You didn't just go to the bathroom and gave up after you got lost?"

"I checked, shit-cook! He's nowhere to be found"

"I'll look. You keep an eye on his food, so the black hole over there won't get it." Sanji left.

He came back in a surprising short amount of time, seeing the distance to the infirmary. He was tense and frowning. "I can't find him either".

The others were getting worried too. "Let's all take a look, shall we?" Robin said.

Still, after everyone had checked all the rooms of the Sunny, there was no Chopper.

"Maybe he went for a midnight walk en fell into the water?" Robin suggested.

"Robin how could you say that!" Nami yelled.

"Wow sister, that is not cool to say!"

"Ok, then what happened?" Robin said.

"Maybe a witch thought he was magic and took him to her home! He'll have lots of adventures and come back after he learned to fly a broomstick?' Usopp suggested.

"Usopp that is stupid" Luffy said.

"What? Luffy I'll have you know that witches…"

"Like I'd let a witch have my nakama! I'll punch anyone who takes nakama away!"

Everyone was momentarily stunned by this announcement.

Then Nami looked up at the sky and yelled: "An inland breeze at 3 o'clock! Turn the sails!"

They kept on sailing in the direction Nami pointed, but at their best estimate they probably wouldn't reach land until the next day according to Nami. When someone had nothing to do, they would search the entire ship for Chopper. But the little reindeer could not be found. Then, "Mike!" Miiiiiiiike!" What are you yelling Luffy? You shoud be yelling for Tony!" BAM! Nami's fist connected to Luffy's face.

"Ow Nami! I'm looking for Mike!"

"Who the hell is Mike?!"

"He's pumpkin-man!"

"Pumpkin-man? That scarecrow?"

"Yeah! I put him in Mini Merry II, but they're gone!"

"Well, who cares about that thing? Find Chopper! Wait? Is Mini Merry ll gone as well?"

"Yes, is that bad? Maybe he just wanted to visit his friends?"

"Luffy! How can it not be bad that the boat is gone? Are you sure? Ahh! I'll check!"

XxX

Zoro went to the galley, the cook was busy preparing their next meal. To be honest, that slab of fish suspiciously looked like meat. Probably why their captain had been ecstatic about a meal for the first time in a while. "Oi, idiot swordsman? What are you doing here?"

Zoro approached the cook and slid his arms around him. "…"

"What"

Zoro mumbled something else.

"If you're not gonna…"

"Chopper! What do you think happened to Chopper?"

Sanji tensed "uuh, well, How would I know marimo?"

Zoro groaned, why did the cook have to be so difficult?

Outside they hear Nami yell. "Luffy what were you saying? Mini Merry is just where she's supposed to be and pumpkin-man is there! Don't make people unnecessarily concerned!"

XxX

The rest of the day passed in a similar manner. Everyone kept on looking for Chopper in all the same places. Zoro didn't even take a nap, he was seriously worried. There was that strange splashing at night. Maybe it had been Chopper falling overboard and he had been too late to help? How hadn't he noticed something like that? Because he couldn't sleep anyway he took the next watch as well.

It had been very quiet for hours and Zoro had fallen asleep on watch.

After a while some splashing came from the front of the ship but went by unnoticed.

XxX

A few hours later Zoro woke up to a beautiful sunrise. He jumped down to the lawn, when he walked to the side of the ship he tripped over something sticking out of the grass. It looked like a thick root or branch. Irritably he pulled at it, it easily caved and he held it in his hand. Wasn't that? No, no it couldn't be. That would mean… Was it really? It was no use denying, he had seen this too much to not recognize it. It was an antler. Not any antler, it was Choppers' and it was right in the bloody patch of grass where the cook had supposedly gutted yesterday's fish. Zoro wanted to throw up. In fact he did. When his stomach really didn't have anything more to give he calmly walked to and entered the galley were Sanji was cooking. He was cooking more of of… What to even call it? No him! No… Zoro was nauseous, he couldn't stand the smell. He just pulled his swords and attacked. No one hurt one of his nakama, even those he thought were his nakama or more then that. Sanji was as always quick to respond. He deflected the blades with his foot and dodged the next slashes. "What the hell marimo?!" Zoro didn't answer. He wouldn't be able to speak if he wanted to, his body even rejected the scent of roasted meat that hung in the kitchen. He couldn't breathe. But even so, the fight was short lived. He overpowered Sanji and knocked him out. He couldn't kill someone he had thought to be nakama, even if he had been gruesomely wrong.

He quickly dragged Sanji outside and bound him then he went back into thet galley holding his breath and took the remaining meat outside and threw it with a quiet apology overboard.

Usopp came on deck a few minutes later. Zoro? What is going on? Why is Sanji tied up and unconscious?"

"Go get the others" he growled.

Usopp stared for a moment at Zoro and went back to the boy's cabin. A few moments later he came back with Franky.

"The others Usopp!"

"They're not in the cabin. They must be here already."

Except the quiet made it obvious that at least the captain wasn't here. Nor was any music to be heard.

"What?" Zoro spit out.

"Check the girls' cabin!"

Usopp ran to comply.

"Zoro-bro, what is going on?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe you should let Sanji-bro go?"

"No!" he snarled.

There came a screech from the girls cabin an Nami ran out.

"Robin!"

Apparently there was no Robin either.

A quick search of that ship that was done immediately on insistence of Nami. got no results, but "The Mini Merry II is gone, and so is Mike" Nami said.

"Who's Mike?"

"Pumpkin guy, Luffy named it. Now, Zoro why have you bound Sanji?" she said it as if she had just noticed.

"He killed and cooked Chopper"

His crewmates faces went blank. They stared at him as if he had done something wrong.

"What?" "Are you kidding?" "This isn't funny!" "No!" they all said after a moment.

"Zoro" Nami said in a calculated voice "explain yourself"

"Look, I found this" He held up the antler "in that bloody spot over there were the cook gutted he so called fish! Also that fish really doesn't taste like fish, but meat right? So he must have killed and cooked Chopper!"

Usopp who had been looking sick gave Zoro a weird look.

Nami kept her eyes on Zoro "That is all? Chopper's antler in a bloody spot? Must I remind you that Chopper has mysteriously vanished? That antler might be a clue to what happened to him! But I really don't think that what happened to him is killed and cooked by Sanji. Also, SANJI NEVER CLEANS FISH ON THE LAWN BECAUSE IT IS UNHYGIENIC!"

"And it ruins the grass bro! Yow!"

"So Sanji didn't?" zoro looked like he couldn't believe it.

"No, let him go before I increase you debt!"

He immediately sprang up and cut the still unconscious cook loose.

"Now what could that mean? Chopper's antler in some bloody grass? And the others missing?" Nami asked. But no one had an answer.

XxX

Land started to show on the horizon, and the sunny set course straight at it. When they approached the harbour hours later, the cook was still unconscious. The others were still missing as was Mini Merry II and Mike. However when they anchored in the harbour of the black isle, that saw Mini Merry II fastened to another pier! The conscious crew went off board and walked on the pier. The harbour and the town was strangely deserted. No people could be seen anywhere. It reminded them of Thriller Bark. They walked to the Mini Merry II and saw that she was deserted, but now they also noticed bloody marks and a fair amount of black soil on the seats and floor.

"Guys, this place gives me the creeps!"

"Hmm, this is really not-supah!"

Nami was for once the one that stood firm and insisted that they all took a walk through the little harbour village before going back to the Sunny.

The town was eerily quiet and everywhere were those creepy jack-o'lantern scarecrows.

XxX

Back on the Sunny Sanji woke up in the infirmary with a big bump on his head. "Shitty marimo!" he groaned. What had gotten into him? Cabin fever maybe? Or the moss had finally taken over what was left of his brain. At least they must have finally reached land, the movement of the ship seemed to suggest that anyway. He confirmed that when he got on deck. The village seemed oddly quiet however. Off all the luck he thought. They wouldn't find any food in a deserted village! Now what? Luffy and the others probably went of exploring or looking for Chopper. It didn't look like there was anyone around, all the piers were empty and no one in sight. It would be ok if he went exploring and looking for food. He jumped of the ship and walked into the village.

XxX

By then the other group, consisting of Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Franky were in a precarious position. They had been literally jumped upon and overpowered by living jack o'lanterns. By scarecrows! It wouldn't have been a problem if there hadn't been so many of them. There were hundreds! They had also managed to short circuit Franky's beam by pouring pumpkin juice all over him. Usopp's pop green's didn't grow normally on the black soil, they became huge but attacked the straw hats, only the straw hats. Zoro had been caught by one of them. He could have gotten out if he hadn't dropped his swords by accident. When they were all incapacitated they were herded to a nearby clearing in the forest. Here they found out what had happened to the rest of the crew.

XxX

In the meantime Sanji had found a butcher shop, completely deserted, but still a butcher shop. He went inside. The air didn't smell as rotten or stale as he had expected from an abandoned butcher. It smelled of fresh meat, like a normal shop. He looked around and saw nothing but clean counters, not a speck of dust or dirt. He went to the freezers in the back and found fresh, frozen meat. Beef, pork, sheep, all of it really. He didn't see another option. He took some of the meat and some bones (to make a bouillon) and left an appropriate amount of money on the counter. He had a similar experience with a nearby vegetable and fruit shop. At least he could stock-up. After the shopping was done he set up a pot on the pier to brew the bouillon while he searched for the crew. When he got deeper into the village he clearly saw the remnants of a fight. There were traces of a huge mob heading out of the village, he followed them. Not long after he saw some of his crew in the forest. Robin, Luffy en Chopper were buried to their necks in the soil. They also looked very pale. Almost as sea stone. Chopper had also lost an antler, the right part of his face was bloody as well. Poor critter. Zoro must be happy now, knowing that he was at least still alive. But where was Zoro? And the others?

Yohohoho! Sanji-san! Came a familiar hollow voice. When Sanji looked to his side he saw Brooks ghost floating next to him. "Brook! What is going on?"

"It's terrible Sanji-san. Apparently the black soil of this island has some similar properties as sea stone, it sucks the energy out of devil fruit users. But other than that, the energy is transferred to some plants and it gives them a kind of consciousness. This happens mostly to pumpkins. Our friends over there have been kidnapped by the pumpkins to serve as batteries for the soil. Fortunately I have managed to escape and have been searching the entire island for help as a ghost, as I can't touch the soil either."

"Where are the others?"

"They have been here, but were overpowered by the pumpkins and are now locked up in that building" Brook pointed.

"Ok, first I need to free them, and then we will free Luffy, Robin and Chopper."

Sanji sneaked closer to the building. When he was 200 meters away from it, still hidden in the bushes he could see three pumpkin guards. The Marimo got his as kicked by that? He smirked, he would never let him live that down. Brook went off to distract the guards. When their backs were turned Sanji ran out of the bushes and kicked. Immediately the pumpkins turned around and he kicked again, this time aiming for their cut-out face. It cracked pretty easily and the pumpkins went still after that. What was wrong with them? The others got caught by such weak foes? Too strange.

Still, he went inside and saw everyone already up, armed and preparing to fight.

"You finally made it shit-cook?"

"What the hell Marimo? It's your fault that I …" he didn't get to finish that sentence as Zoro's lips crashed onto his. Sanji struggled but eventually gave into the kiss. Zoro released his lips and looked earnestly into his eyes "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that you would cook and serve Chopper"

Did the Marimo just apo… No WHAT, WHAT did he say, what about Chopper? What was the Marimo saying? He must be seriously suffering from his mossheadedness. So Sanji provided the only cure he could think of, he kicked the other man into the wall. And he lit a cigarette.

XxX

"Ok! Now let's kick these un-cookable vegetables' asses" Sanji said. They better become fertilizer if they're no good for anything else. When they burst out of the building it happened that they were waiting for them. Pretty easy, now they wouldn't even have to look for them. Usopp had learned his lesson and didn't use pop greens, this made the fighting easier and Franky had cleaned his machinery with some cola so he was up to par too. The fighting was not as easy as otherwise with the others but they managed to win. The enemy were only vegetables anyhow.

XxX

Once the fight was won, they hurried to the others and dug them out. But they wouldn't be completely fine until all the soil was washed off. They soil very effective, even in small amounts. Robin said that it had also been used as an incapacitator at their kidnapping from the ship. Only Chopper had been taken with some amount of force as the fished up pumpkin hadn't had any soil on him in the beginning.

When all the buried fruit users had been dug up and placed on the backs of their crew members they set out to the harbour. Brook had been gone for a while, he would go back to his body, or bones to be more precise and see if he could make his way back to the sunny alone. He hadn't been as exposed to the soil as the others so he'd thought that if he could find a decent pair of shoes he would be fine.

The group reached the Sunny but no Brook in sight. Sanji took a look at his bouillon and decided that it would be ready soon. Usopp, Zoro and Nami were busy helping Luffy, Chopper and Robin so Sanji decided to look for Brook. The town should be safe, the pumpkins were beaten into tiny little pieces after all. After some wandering he found the butchers shop again. There was a noise coming from the inside. Sanji went to take a look. The noise came from a freezer. Sanji opened the freezer and looked inside, empty sockets looked back. "Sanji-san! Thank you! I had hidden my body behind the counter, but it seems that the pumpkins put my bones in a freezer! I couldn't get out without my body. Sanji-san, do you know where the rest of my bones are?"

…

"Why are you so pale?"

* * *

Ok, that's it. I hope you enjoyed and I didn't annoy or freak you out too much!

This was the first story I've written in years and my very first fanfic. I'm so excited!

Please leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts.

I know that my skills aren't up to par with most of the writers here, but I'd like to know what points I have to work on.

A comment about what parts you liked is very welcome too!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
